The Letter
by sordidicons
Summary: Buffy gets a letter from a secet admirer


The Letter   
By: Ally   
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to Joss. Such a shame really, cause if I owned them this would actually be happening. The lyrics belong to The Goo Goo Dolls.   
Summary: Buffy gets a letter from a secret admirer, I wonder who it could be...   
Distribution: Ask and I'll say yes   
Feedback: *begs* oh please…   
Dedication: This is for Kate.   
  
  
**Part One**   
  
"Hey mom!" Buffy shouted into the kitchen as she bounded into the house.   
  
"Hi honey, how was school?" Joyce asked, emerging from the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron around her waist.   
  
"Same old, same old, no headless corpses, or demonic eggs, so there's a plus." Buffy replied cheerfully, plopping down onto the sofa. She grabbed the mail off of the low table in front of her, and began to flip through the envelopes. Suddenly one of the letters caught her eye. "Hmm, this is odd."   
  
"What's odd?"   
  
"This letter that's addressed to me. No returns address, and no stamp. Which means that whoever wrote it, put it in the box themselves." Buffy opened the letter cautiously, not wanting to be surprised if anything was amiss with the contents. Seeing that nothing was wrong she removed the single sheet of paper, and unfolded it.   
  
"Well, what's it say?"   
  
_~Buffy   
  
You're cynical and beautiful   
You always make a scene   
You're monochrome delirious   
You're nothing that you seem   
I'm drowning in your vanity   
Your laugh is a disease   
You're dirty and you're sweet   
You know you're everything I need   
  
Everything you are   
Falls from the sky like a star   
Everything you are   
Whatever ever you want   
  
I wanna kick at the machine   
That made you piss away your dreams   
And tear at your defenses   
Till there's nothing left but me   
You're angry when you're beautiful   
Your love is such a tease   
I'm drowning in your dizzy noise   
I wanna feel you scream   
  
Everything you are   
Falls from the sky like a star   
Everything you are   
Whatever ever you want_   
  
"It's a poem of some sort. The words sound so familiar, maybe lyrics to a song? Very weird. It's not signed either."   
  
"Hmm, from the sounds of it you have a secret admirer." Joyce gave her daughter a wink, and then went back into the kitchen.   
  
"On the hellmouth nothing is what it seems." Buffy cast a final glance at the mysterious letter, then refolded it and put it back in the envelope.   
  
  
**Part Two**   
  
"Hey guys!" Buffy greeted the group of slayerrettes, as she entered the library.   
  
"Ah, you're here, good." Giles emerged from his office cleaning his glasses.   
  
"Uh, oh. What's the up Giles? New prophecy, demon, or other such weekend ruining baddie on the horizon?"   
  
"No, actually. Why do you ask? Have you heard anything we should know about?" He moved over to stand by Willow who was sitting at the table.   
  
"Nope. Nothing of the hearing kind. You just had that oh-good-you're-here-so-we-can-save-the-world-again look. But since there's nothin going on, I say we Bronze it after I do my patrol." Buffy smiled, hoping that Giles would agree, and not make her do any more practicing after her patrol.   
  
"Sounds good to me!" Willow smiled and giggled. "Oz and I will be there."   
  
"I'm with Wills on that one." Xander agreed. "Time to get down and funky with my bad self on the dance floor."   
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. "There will be no funkiness when you are with me." Xander pouted.   
  
"Great, then I'll see y'all at the Bronze around 10ish." Buffy smiled. "Oh, before I forget, this letter came to my house yesterday. No stamp, return addy, and it's not signed." She pulled the letter out of her bag and passed it to Giles who quickly read it. It was then passed around the table for everyone to see. "I was wondering if any of you recognized it?"   
  
"It's Dizzy." said Oz, as he read the letter.   
  
Everyone looked at him.   
  
"I think I speak for everyone here when I say huh?" Xander quipped.   
  
"It's a song called Dizzy. It's by the Goo Goo Dolls. Great band too." Oz explained.   
  
"And the lead singer is so cute! Not as cute as you Oz, but still he has spiky hair, and great arms, and I love his voice, and I'm rambling now, so I'll just shut up." Willow stopped talking and everyone looked back at Buffy.   
  
"Do you have any idea who sent this to you?" Giles asked Buffy, who was putting the letter back in her bag.   
  
"Nope, but I plan on finding out."   
  
  
**Part Three**   
  
Buffy sat on a headstone waiting for it's current occupant to rise so she could dust him. It was almost time to head to The Bronze, and she was wishing he would hurry up. She couldn't stop thinking about the letter, and she still had not a clue who sent it to her. As she was pondering the lyrics, the fresh vampire began to claw out of it's grave.   
  
"Finally." She said, then hopped up, so that she was crouching on the top of the headstone. She looked like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. When the vamp had finally broken through, and it's chest was above the ground, she attacked. Leaping off the stone she plunged the stake into its heart before it had even seen her. As it turned to dust, she fit the ground in a graceful roll, and was quickly back up on her feet.   
  
It was then that she heard someone clapping. Her eyes searched the darkness for whoever it was. Finally she spotted the shadowy outline by the trees.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" she lapsed into a defensive crouch.   
  
"Cor, Slayer? Is that anyway to great an old friend?" Spike said as he stepped out of the shadows and started to make his way over to where she was standing.   
  
"Spike, you are not, nor ever will be my friend. Now what are you doing here, and where's your psycho ho girlfriend?" Buffy glanced around her looking for the female vampire, while keeping a wary eye on the approaching vampire.   
  
"Dru? She's not here. As far as I know she's still shacked up with that Chaos demon over in Belgium somewhere." He said, stopping about 5 feet from where she was standing.   
  
"Aww, so sorry to hear that you couldn't win her back." Buffy's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm. Spike just shrugged.   
  
"I tried to torture her, but my heart just wasn't into it. It took me a while, but I finally figured out that I didn't actually want her back. So I came back here."   
  
"Well let me be the first to say welcome back. Sorry your stay had to be so brief." She crouched and was prepared to lunge.   
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're angry when you're beautiful?" A spark of something flashed across his ice blue eyes, and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.   
  
"What? Oh my god, no way! You? That was you who wrote me that letter, with the lyrics?" Buffy dropped out of her fighting stance, and stood facing him in shock.   
  
"Yep, so I take it you like the letter pet?"   
  
"Well yes, but why?"   
  
"Well like I told you, when I was torturing Dru, my heart just wasn't in it. I kept thinking about someone else. You. I haven't been able to get your face outta my head for two bloody months! So I figured I'd come back here. So what do you say luv, do you wanna go out or somethin?"   
  
Buffy stared in shock at the bleach-blond vampire. Spike, evil vampire without a soul who tortured people with railroad spikes, was asking her, a slayer, out on a date! Only on the hellmouth could a slayer date a vampire. So she said the only thing she could at a time like this.   
  
"Sure."   
  
Now it was Spike's turn to stare in disbelief. She had actually said yes! He had never expected her to actually say yes. He had expected her to laugh, then they'd fight, and his unlife would return to normal. Only on the hellmouth could a vampire date a slayer. His words had left him, so he did the only thing he could do. He kissed her.   
  
At first she resisted, but then the push of his cool lips against her melted away her will and she relaxed into his arms. She slowly pushed back, and Spike thought he would burn up from the heat of her mouth against his. If his heart could beat it would be going a mile a minute at that moment in time. He almost combusted when he felt her tongue seek entrance to his mouth, which he happily granted. As their tongues clashed for dominance Spike's hands roamed over Buffy's body. He pulled her closer, deeper into the kiss, and was amazed when she grabbed the back of his head and pushed him even closer.   
  
Finally Buffy broke away, gasping for breath. While she drew in great breaths Spike kissed a trail down her neck. His erection was already straining uncomfortably against his jeans. What he wouldn't give to bury himself in her sweet warmth. As it turns out, he wouldn't have to give much. Buffy pulled him to the ground pushed his duster off his shoulders then pulled his tee shirt over his head. She then ripped off her own shirt and bra and began kissing down his smooth chest. She fumbled with the button on his jeans finally getting it open and divesting him of his jeans as well. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he wore neither boxers nor briefs, and stored that little tidbit of information away for future use. As Spike's erection sprang free of its confines, he moaned. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Buffy scooted out of her skirt and panties, and by then Spike could no longer take it. He pushed her down onto the grass so that he was on top of her, poised between her legs. He could feel the heat coming off of her in waves.   
  
"Are you sure?" He asked looking into her eyes.   
  
"Yes." She captured his mouth in another searing kiss and he buried himself in her throbbing core.   
  
Spike almost exploded as her heat and warmth surrounded him. They fell into the timeless rhythm, and soon neither could hold on any longer. Buffy came first, her orgasm racking her body with shivers and making her walls pulse and spasm around him. This sent him over the precipice as well, and he came with a roar, sinking his fangs into her neck.   
  
  
**Part Four**   
  
Spike lay next to Buffy on the ground, his duster covering their naked bodies. He nuzzled and licked at the twin puncture wounds in her neck. If Buffy had listened more closely she would have sworn that he was purring. Spike could have lain like that forever, but Buffy had other ideas. The ground was cold and hard, and she was getting a cramp in her neck.   
  
"Spike, I need to get up and dressed now." She said as she ran her hand through his hair.   
  
He emitted a low growl of discontent, then got up to get dressed himself. Buffy looked at her watch. 10:30.   
  
"Shit!" Buffy quickly grabbed her clothing and put it on.   
  
"What is it luv?" Spike asked, sliding his pants on, and buttoning them.   
  
"I was supposed to meet the guys at The Bronze half an hour ago, they're probably freaking out!" when she was finally fully dressed again she gave Spike a quick kiss. "My house, midnight." Then with a wink she ran off towards The Bronze. Spike stood there for a second, then smiled and put his shirt and coat, and shoes back on. As he walked out of the cemetery and towards Buffy's house to wait he began to sing.   
  
"You're angry when you're beautiful, you're love is such a tease. I'm drowning in your dizzy noise, I wanna feel you scream." He smiled, knowing that he would get the chance tonight.   
  
  
~Fin~   



End file.
